Leave Me Alone, Because I Love You
by Emi Nishimura-sama
Summary: MAGICAL NARUTO SERIES ((AU)) Kankuro didn't know what he was getting into when he became a tutor for Kiba. Next thing he knows he's starting to feel strange things for the younger boy. Is the feeling mutual? Or is Kiba's playboy life in the way?
1. Will You be My Tutor?

If this story looks familiar that's probably because you read it on my other account. Because of unfortunate crap going on with my computer that account was deleted. This is the same story (re-worked) on a new account. No one stole my work (that I know of yet).

If you are re-reading this story I assure you that I have added new information and made it better than it was. I have grown a lot in the last 2 years and think that I can write this story better. (At least in my mind I can.) I'd love to see comments and criticisms, but if you have nothing to say don't force yourself.

So here is just a little background into this world. 1: It is all the Naruto characters, but instead of them being ninjas and having jutsus they are now Wizards who have magic. 2: Based on what type of magic they have they are sorted into 5 categories.

P-Rank: Physical Magic – Stuff like being able to change yours or someone else's physical appearance or their strength or something.

M-Rank: Mental Magic – Stuff like if they can read minds or do something with their minds.

S-Rank: Special Magic – For people who have more magic then they should but they are fairly safe.

D-Rank: Dangerous Magic – For people who have more magic then they should and they are a danger to either themselves or others.

There is also an E-Rank: Elite Magic. But it's basically college which I'm not doing at the moment. (It's pretty much the equivalent of the Anbu.)

So they have those classes, but before that they have the normal classes. Instead of them being like an hour each class the classes are only 30 minutes leaving all of after lunch for their magic class.

So that's that, and I hope you enjoy the story.

"Please be my tutor Kanky-senpia?!"

Kankuro turned to see the top of a rather messy head of brown hair bowing before him. Even as he stared the boy remained doubled over, not moving. Without seeing his face Kankuro didn't know who the boy was, though it was possible that even if he did see the boy's face he still wouldn't have known him. After a few moment's passed and the boy still hadn't moved he decided to speak. The only thing that would come to his mouth was, "what?"

The boy bowed deeper. "Will you please be my tutor?!" He pleaded again. "I'll study hard and everything. I'll do anything you say."

Still dumbfounded Kankuro looked around. Most of the students that dared to walk the same hallway as a D Rank were keeping well away from him. Turning back to the boy Kankuro could tell that the boy had still not moved. "I heard what you asked." Kankuro finally said. "What did you just call me?"

The rage in his voice was enough to make even the bravest S Rank flinch. However the boy before him didn't move. On the contrary the boy was as still as before. After a moment's pause the boy didn't answer. "Will you be my tutor?" The boy repeated.

Now Kankuro was getting irritated. "Who are you?" The boy looked up sharply and looked straight into Kankuro's eyes.

Now that Kankuro saw his face he could defiantly say that he didn't know who he was. He had a soft face, based on the color of his tie he was in the year below him probably around 15 or 16. His eyes were small and a warm black color. He had two triangles below them that was either paint or some sort of spell. His hair now that he could see it better looked like he just rolled out of bed then got caught in a tornado. For a moment Kankuro wondered if that had something to do with his power.

"You," the boy said hesitantly. "You don't know me?"

"No idea." Kankuro repeated as coldly as he could. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at the boy. This didn't seem to intimidate the boy in the way it normally frightened the other classmates. On the contrary, the boy looked sad and a little disappointed. Kankuro's arms eased out of their tension at the look, his face also lost some of its anger.

The look on the boy's face disappeared as soon as it appeared. Now he was giving Kankuro a big smile, showing off pointed teeth. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka. I'm second year, P-Rank." He bowed his head again. "Please be my tutor?"

Kankuro took a step back, a little agitated. "Why do you keep saying that?!" He clenched his fist and stepped forward again. "There has to be someone better suited for that task."

Before he could say any more Kiba got right up in Kankuro's face and declared, "No, it has to be Kanky-sempai!"

Kankuro was again taken aback. "Don't call me that." He paused for a moment but Kiba didn't seem like he was going to say anymore. "Oh I get it, this is some kind of prank isn't it?"

"Prank?" Kiba asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah I can see it all now. It's a dare. Whoever can talk to a D-Rank and not die wins. Well congrates, you won. Now leave before I decide to make sure you lose." That was supposed to be threatening, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Kiba who stepped closer to Kankuro causing him to step back.

"Oh no, it's not like that at all." He looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't.

Kankuro was fed up. He lifted his hands and from the fingers magical webbing shot out and attached itself to Kiba. Kankuro was now in complete control of his body. He could make him do anything, but all he did was force him to turn around and take a few steps away. "What part of get lost don't you understand?" Just then the bell rang. "Get lost kid, you don't want to be late."

Without a second glance Kankuro turned around and began to walk away. He had no intention of going to his own class. Instead he would go to his favorite place at the school, the roof.

As he headed up to the roof he thought about what had just happened. It was strange for anyone to come up to a D-Rank like himself, especially to ask him about tutoring him. Most D-Ranks had a C- average at best, and Kankuro wasn't really that smart. The boy, Kiba, had seemed pretty persistent though. It was rare for Kankuro to use his power on people.

His power; the ability to manipulate any object to make it move. He could even move a human being against his will. Just like a puppet. It was this ability, this dreadful ability, which put Kankuro in the Dangerous Rank. It didn't matter that he hardly used his power, or that he only did small things when he did. It was enough that he had the ability. He was the puppet master and he was going to pay for it.

With that thought burning in his head Kankuro squeezed the little puppet he kept in his pocket. It was a worn, crudely made doll that he made out of a thick sock. It had no face, only a head, two arms, two legs, and a torso.

As soon as he got up onto the roof Kankuro took out the doll and using his magic made it walk back and forwards in front of him. He leaned against the wall and sunk down to sit, watching the little puppet all the while. It calmed him down. With a flick of his wrist he made the puppet do a flip. That simple act made Kankuro smile.

Kankuro didn't like being teased, anymore than he liked being in D-Rank. Being on the roof took him away from all of that for the time being. But sooner or later he had to leave the roof. If for no other reason than because he had to report in for D-Rank class.

So finally after the lunch bell rang Kankuro left the roof and headed to the lunch room. As always some of the people got out of the lunch line as he joined it making the line full of only himself and people who hadn't noticed him yet. Soon the line was completely empty because the people either noticed a D-Rank was in line or because they paid for their food and left.

Kankuro was about to get his lunch when someone came from behind him and grabbed the tray he was about to grab. He turned around ready for a fight when he saw who it was. It was his sister Temari and she was grinning at him. "What do you want?" Kankuro asked, no longer in a fighting mood.

His sister took the apple off the tray and bit into it. "Who said I wanted anything?" She said through chunks of apple. Kankuro turned around and took the next tray. "Oh there was something I needed to tell you." Kankuro didn't answer. "There's this little P-Rank boy looking for you. What does he want? He wouldn't tell me."

"He wants me as his tutor." Temari choked on her apple. "Gee thanks." Kankuro said grabbing a plate of spaghetti.

"This is too good. Why would anyone want you as a tutor? Your grades are worse than mine." Temari took another apple.

"Trust me I know." Kankuro said taking the tray and heading to the cafeteria area. He sat down at the only empty table. It was left open for D-Ranks. It had graffiti all over it and a few scorch marks from past arguments. "I tried to tell Kiba no, but he's persistent."

Temari sat down across from Kankuro and stared at him for a moment. "So that's Kiba?" Before Kankuro asked what she meant she continued. "Well if he is that persistent, maybe it would be best if you took him up on his offer. Who knows maybe it'll get your grades up."

"Haha, very funny." Kankuro said through a mouthful of spaghetti. "And maybe leprechauns will shoot out my butt."

"Don't joke about that!" Temari spat. "That is one bad curse to have put on you."

The rest of the lunch break went by normally. They ate in semi silence then Temari left early. Said she had someone to stalk. Kankuro finished his lunch then headed to D-Rank class. However something different happened.

Waiting outside the D-Rank class was Kiba. Kankuro stopped suddenly and was about to run the other way when Kiba saw him. "Kanky-senpia!" He ran up to Kankuro a bit faster than a normal person. "Kanky-senpai, I was wondering if you'd given any thought to my question."

Kankuro's teeth clenched. "One, don't call me Kanky. Two, I already told you no."

Without missing a beat Kiba said, "You didn't tell me no exactly. You told me to get lost."

"Well I'm telling you now, no." Kankuro turned around ready to leave this kid behind, but Kiba rushed to cut off his path. Kankuro turned again but Kiba was there again. "Why won't you leave me alone?!"

"Why won't you be my tutor?" Kiba asked. It was hard to tell what emotion he was feeling. He looked like he had an upset stomach or something.

"I don't have to give you a reason." Kankuro said. But the look on Kiba's face broke down a wall in Kankuro's heart. "My grades aren't any good. So I couldn't help you even if I wanted to."

Kiba's face brightened. "Then we can make a study party. Just you and me studying together."

"We're not even in the same grade." Kankuro countered. He was starting to feel that Kiba wasn't going to give up easy.

He was right. "That's okay." Kiba said. "It'll help me get ready for next year."

Kankuro sighed. "Fine." With that single word Kiba's face broke into a huge grin. "Meet me at the public library after school. They usually have a room open for study parties."

"Thank you Kanky-senpai! Thank you so much."

Without another word Kiba ran off down the hall. Kankuro smirked before he realized what Kiba had called him. "Don't call me that!" He called down the hall after him. He wasn't sure if he had heard him. With a sigh Kankuro headed to his class, wondering what kind of door he had just opened.


	2. Studying is Such Sweet Sorrow

After school let out Kankuro told his brother and sister that he'd be home later and headed to the Library. It wasn't much of a walk, but he went slowly so it took him longer to get there. On the way he wondered to himself what this was all about. What Kiba's intentions were. If this was some kind of joke, then he was going well beyond what was required. Kankuro even debated not going to the Library when he found himself there.

He walked in and looked around. The library wasn't used too often, so it was fairly empty. There was only one person at the table, reading a dictionary or something. Kankuro thought that he might have to wait for Kiba and then him not show up. It would have been the perfect end to a bad joke. But as Kankuro looked around again he saw Kiba stick his head out of one of the conference rooms and smile.

Kiba bounded over to Kankuro in the way he had earlier, moving faster than a normal person. He was right in front of Kankuro before he could even blink. "I thought you might not come." Kiba said in a bright voice. "I'm glad I was wrong. Come on, I got us a room." With that he grabbed Kankuro's arm and started pulling to the room.

Kankuro was surprised. It wasn't that no one had ever touched him before, but no one touched him so easily. Usually there was a feeling that the person wanted nothing more than to let go of him. But Kiba was holding onto his wrist so tightly, like if he let go Kankuro might run away, which he was still thinking of doing.

Once in the room Kiba let go of Kankuro's wrist. He sat down in one of the chairs he had obviously set out for them. Kankuro sat in the one right next to him wondering how long he had been waiting. It couldn't have been long. School had just gotten out.

With a sigh Kankuro put his school bag on the table. "Well let's get this over with. Where should we start?" Kankuro looked up to see Kiba just staring at him. Did he have something on his face? "What are you looking at?" He said with a snarl.

"What?" Kiba startled and blinked looking down at the table. "Sorry, it was nothing." He picked up his bag and pulled out his math book. "I thought I might start with my math. I'm doing okay in it now but there are still some stuff that I don't understand."

Kankuro looked at the book like it was poison. "Urm … I'm not so good with math." He pushed the book away from himself like it was a bomb about to go off. "Got anything else?"

Quickly Kiba put the book away and took out three more. "No problem." He sounded a little panicked. "I can do math at home. What about History?" Kiba looked up hopefully at Kankuro.

Kankuro shrugged. "Better than math I guess." He pulled over the book and flipped to the page that Kiba had bookmarked. "You learning about love spells?"

Kiba looked down confused. "Yeah," he said vaguly. "I was wondering if anyone still made them."

Trying to remember all he had learned about love spells, Kankuro looked down at the book for help. "Well a long time ago people used love spells and potions all the time. It got nasty pretty quickly as the people under the influence of the love potions became stalkers and such." He looked up to see if Kiba was following what he was saying and he caught him staring at him again. "So they made it illegal and gave the power of love to a single wizard. His name was Cupid." Kiba was still starring at him. "But of course that last part was just a legend. No one's sure if it's real."

Kiba blinked and looked down at the book. "So, does anyone make love spells anymore?"

Now Kankuro was the one who was staring. "No. It's illegal. No one does it anymore."

"Yeah but what if someone wanted to make someone love them?" Kiba seemed to be leading to something. "Like if they didn't mind the illegal bit." He leaned closer to Kankuro. "Do you think it could be done?"

"No. The spells have all been lost throughout time. No one knows them anymore." Kiba's chest seemed to fall. Was that why he wanted Kankuro's help? It would make sense, only a D-Rank would be crazy enough to try to make an illegal substance. But a love potion? Who did Kiba want to use it on?

Kankuro turned the page and smiled. "World War 1, this is something that I remember. Need any help with this?"

Kiba looked down at the book. "No we already went over that part." Kankuro was confused. If he had already gone over that part then why had he had him tell him about Love spells which was earlier in the book.

"Well what else can I help you with?" Kankuro asked looking at the other books Kiba had pulled out.

"Can I ask you something?" Kiba asked looking at Kankuro intently. "Why do you wear make-up?"

Kankuro was taken aback. "It's not make-up, it's a spell." He answered slowly.

"What kind of spell?" Kiba continued. It was a weird question. Usually people didn't care enough to ask.

"It's a spell my sister put on me. It doesn't do anything, just changes shape everyday so it looks like I wear make-up." Kiba looked amused. "She wanted to practice on someone else before she did it to herself, but she said it looked good on my so refused to undo the spell." Kiba was staring at Kankuro again. "What about you?"

Kiba's hand lifted to touch the red triangles on his face. "It's just make-up for me. I thought that something like this would make me look more defined like you."

"What do you mean like me?" Kankuro asked glaring at Kiba a bit.

"Well," Kiba started looking a little nervous. "You're often known as the D-Rank with the purple face."

Kankuro growled. "I'm going to kill Temari!" For some reason this made Kiba laugh. He had a nice laugh. It was so nice it made Kankuro chuckle. After a moment Kiba stopped laughing and stared at Kankuro again. He was starting to get used to it. But there was something strange about this stare. It was like he was entranced by Kankuro's eyes. "Well we're getting off topic." He said breaking the awkward stare.

At the same time Kiba and Kankuro reached for the Science book and their hands met. It was only for a moment but it felt like longer. Kankuro quickly pulled his hand back. "Sorry." He muttered under his breath. Kiba didn't say anything he just stared at his hand.

Slowly Kiba pulled his hand back to him. "No problem," he said with a smile. "It was just a little nudge." He picked up the book and looked in it. "I think I'm good on Science, maybe we could do English." He put the first book into his bag then opened his English book.

"I'm done with studying." Kankuro said pushing the books away.

Kiba looked to be in the same boat. He put all his books away. "Wanna talk?" Kiba asked leaning towards Kankuro.

"Talk about what?" Kankuro asked leaning back in his chair and putting his foot on the table.

Kiba seemed distracted for a second. "Anything, everything." He looked back into Kankuro's eyes. "I want to know more about you."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Whatever ask whatever you want. I'll try to answer it."

The look on Kiba's face was priceless. He looked like a puppy with a new toy. "What's your favorite color?"

"Easy, purple. Next?"

This went on for a couple hours. They just talked about anything that came up. Kankuro shared about his family, about classes. Kiba told him that his power was to be able to transform into a wolf and that he could talk to K-9s. He even told him about his dog Akamaru. By the end of it Kankuro was feeling rather comfortable around Kiba.

After a while they decided that they needed to leave. They walked out together and parted. Kankuro who had a pretty good time had his heart growing heavier as he wandered home.


	3. Spilling the Truth

Thanks to all the people who are following this story. I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope to keep up your expectations with this next chapter.

For a week straight Kankuro and Kiba did there "study parties" after school at the library. Even though they called them study parties they didn't really do much studying. It was more them just talking. They would talk about their day, how stupid the teacher's were, they argued on which teacher was the strictest.

"I swear its Kurenai, she never lets you get away with anything! I once came into class late and she made me stand in the hall all day." Kiba argued his case. But Kankuro wasn't going to be upstaged.

"Baki is much stricter. I turned in my assignment two minutes late and he tore it up saying that I was going to get a zero in the class." Kankuro sat back in his chair putting his feet up on the table. Kiba was hunched over resting his face in his arms.

A few moments of silence went before Kiba broke it. "Kanky-senpai, do you have a girlfriend?"

There was more silence before Kankuro answered. "I thought I told you not to call me that?" Leaning back he was looking at the dotted ceiling. He had once tried to count the dots but got too bored with it.

"Well do you?" Kiba asked looking up from his folded arms. Kankuro looked at him. His face was void of emotions except for him eyes which were staring intensely at him. Obviously this was a really important question for him. Why it was important was beyond him.

Kankuro went back to looking up at the ceiling. "If I had a girlfriend do you think I would hang out with you at the library every day?" A smile broke across Kiba's face, one which Kankuro didn't see.

"Well is there anyone you like?" Kankuro looked at Kiba again. He had the same serious look on his face. He wondered why this was all so important to him.

Kankuro looked back at the ceiling contemplating the question. "Anyone I like, huh? There's no one that I can really think of. I don't get along with people all that great. You're the first person I've really talked to in years. Well you know, besides my family."

The look on Kiba's face was priceless. It was too bad that Kankuro missed it yet again. "So Kiba, how about you? Do you have your eye on some skirt?"

Kiba looked down at his hands. "Well yes and no." He muttered, Kankuro only just heard him. For some reason Kankuro's stomach tightened at those simple words. He wasn't sure why, but the thought od Kiba liking someone made him uncomfortable. Then louder Kiba announced. "There is someone I like, but it's not a-"

He was cut off by the librarian opening the door. "I-I'm sorry." She said timidly. "But the Library is about to close. You'll have to leave." Kankuro scowled at the woman and she made a hasty retreat.

"Talk about rotten timing," Kankuro said getting up and stretching to the ceiling. "I guess you'll have to tell me who you like tomorrow." His stomach was still feeling weird. The feeling was accompanied by the feeling of not wanting to hear who Kiba liked. He didn't know why, but he was sure that if he heard the answer he was going to hurt, either himself or someone else.

"I'm leaving first, I'll see you tomorrow." Kankuro opened the door and left turning only to see Kiba standing there looking lost. Things seemed to slow down after that. It felt like they were just stuck there in time looking at one another. Kiba looking lost and Kankuro looking startled. But the moment passed and Kankuro found himself walking out of the Library alone.

The walk home seemed longer than usual and the feeling in his stomach hadn't gone away. 'Who does he like? She must be really pretty. I don't even know what his type is so I can't even imagine.' Kankuro crossed the street, almost getting hit by a bicyclist. 'It's probably someone in his class.' His heart throbbed and he stopped dead in his tracks. 'What was that? Why did my heart do that? Am I going to have a heart attack?' He waited, but when no heart attack came he decided it was safe to move on.

He was almost home now, just one more block to go and he'd be home. For some reason he wished that he was back at the library with Kiba instead of going home. Home always made him feel crummy. But when he was at the library he felt, what? Happy? Kankuro felt like that was an appropriate word.

All too soon Kankuro was home. He pushed open the door and began taking off his shoes. "I'm home!" He called into the house as he put his shoes into the shoe rack next to the door.

Kankuro walked into the living room to see his sister setting out paper plates and take-out boxes while his little brother read a book. "Took you long enough!" Temari snapped. "Do you know how hard I worked on this food? And you just get here in time to eat?"

Without looking away from his book Gaara said. "Don't get so worked up Temari. You only called a number." Temari glared at him but didn't say anything. Neither Kiba nor Temari ever talked back to Gaara, even though they were both older than him.

"So why are you late?" Temari inquired. "You've been coming home late for the past week or so." She opened the Kung-Pow Chicken. "What, do you have a girlfriend or something?"

Kankuro glared at her as he sat down. He grabbed the fried rice and started pilling it onto his plate. "No!" He denied. "I've been tutoring a guy named Kiba."

Temari laughed. "You? A Tutor? That's hilarious! You get worse grades than I do. How the hell are you supposed to teach anyone?"

Gaara took some interest in this conversation. He even looked over his book at Kankuro. "Kiba? You mean Kiba Inuzuka?" Kankuro nodded. "Huh?" Gaara when back to his book.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" Kankuro demanded.

Not looking up from his book this time Gaara said, "Kiba's in my year, so I see him in class. Apparently he's a real heart breaker." He turned the page nonchalantly.

Kankuro paled a little. "Really?" The feeling in his stomach was back again.

"Yeah," Gaara went on. "Apparently a lot of girls have confessed to him and he's turned them all down." He took a bite of a spring roll. "He's pretty popular."

Temari looked confused, she turned to Kankuro. "So why are you hanging out with him?" She took a contemplative bite then her eyes got really big. "Oh you god, YOU'RE GAY!"

Kankuro's eyes got big at the accusation. "I am not! Gaara back me up here!"

Without looking away from his book Gaara said, "Well you do wear make-up." Then he turned the page.

"That coming from Mr. Eyeliner." Kankuro shot back. Suddenly Kankuro was thrown backwards and hit his head on the floor very hard. He looked around and saw the soil from the potted plant in the room go back into its pot. "Stupid Earth Magic." Kankuro grumbled. Gaara flipped the page then flipped Kankuro off.

"So are you or not?" Temari butted in before the guys could really get into it. She was looking directly at Kankuro so he felt safe that she was asking him.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked taking a bite of his rice.

"Gaaay!" Temari reminded him. Kankuro choked on his rice. "Have you two kissed yet? Does he give you a boner?"

Once Kankuro was finished choking he looked at his sister appalled. "Of course I'm not! I've always liked girls! Always!"

"But you've never gotten with a girl." Temari pointed out. This was true but it didn't mean that he was gay did it?

The feeling in his stomach came back. "I'm not feeling too good; I'm going to go to sleep early." Kankuro said getting up.

"Night!" Temari and Gaara both called. Kankuro made his way to the bedroom that he shared with Temari. He quickly changed out of his clothes and into his boxers for bed. He was asleep in minutes.

_Kankuro turned around and saw Kiba standing not too far off. He tried to call out to him but Kiba shushed him. "I like you senpai." Kiba muttered looking at the ground. "I've always liked you." Suddenly Kiba was right next to Kankuro looking him in the eye. "Do you like me too?"_

_It almost made Kankuro laugh with how ridiculous the question was. He looked down into Kiba's eager face and kissed him on the lips. In response Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and opened his mouth invitingly._

_In this love embrace Kankuro turned and pushed Kiba up against a wall. His tongue sliding into Kiba's mouth and played with his tongue. Kiba let out a small moan which only fueled Kankuro even more. His mouth now had moved to his neck as his fingers expertly undid Kiba's shirt._

_For some reason Kiba pulled away. "No senpai, we can't do this at school." Kankuro looked up and indeed they were at school. However this only fired him up more._

"_No one will see us." Kankuro insisted. By this time Kiba's shirt was completely unbuttoned and his tie lay abandoned on the floor. Kankuro pushed himself against Kiba and bit his neck as he did so. A sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan vibrated from Kiba's mouth. Kankuro forcefully turned Kiba's face towards him and kissed him while his hand slipped down the front of his pants._

"_Senpai, no." But Kankuro would hear no complaints. He turned his head again and kissed him passionately his tongue snaking around Kiba's mouth. Kiba made a sound like a sad puppy but didn't pull away again. Kankuro had a hold on Kiba's member and was stroking it gently. Every time he got the end he would stroke it a bit harder which would cause Kiba to make the sad puppy noise._

_Kankuro couldn't hold it anymore. He unbuttoned Kiba's pants and pulled his own pants down so that his throbbing member could be exposed. He positioned Kiba on the wall, holding his legs hooked around his arms. Slowly, Kankuro lined up and was going to stick it in._

Kankuro felt like he was being watched. He opened his eyes slowly to the darkened room which was only illuminated by the moon. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was 3 am. It was then that he noticed Gaara sitting at the end of his bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Gaara asked tilting his head slightly but showing no emotion.

Kankuro had obviously been restless in his sleep because the blankets were on the floor. "Why do you want to know?" In answer Gaara's eyes quickly flicked down to Kankuro's middle. Kankuro looked down to and immediately covered his boner. "I-I wasn't dreaming about anything! I was dreaming about ... puppies!"

Gaara gave him a look. "Puppies?" He had obviously gotten the connection. "They must have been very sexy _puppies _to have gotten you to moan out in the night."

"I didn't moan!" Kankuro denied glaring at his brother. "I was killing puppies. That's why!"

Gaara looked like he was enjoying himself. "Yes, I bet you were _stabbing_ them. Stabbing them over … and over … and over …" He said the last part slowly as he mocked Kankuro.

"I-It's not like that!" Kankuro denied again. However he didn't get to deny any more.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! SOME OF US NEED OUR REST!" Temari screamed. Gaara shrugged and left the room.

Kankuro waited for a while till Temari went back to sleep then went to the bathroom. His boner hadn't gone down and he needed to relieve it since it was starting to get painful. Usually when he masturbated he would just picture pretty girls naked, but for some reason the Kiba in his dreams kept floating to the surface. So he just went for it. He pictured half naked Kiba pinned to the wall with a look of pleasure on his face. He was almost there. "K-Kiba…" He muttered, and just like that he came. Kankuro looked down that the rather large load he had just released. "Shit." 


	4. The First and Last Kiss

**Thanks to my new subscribers as well as the old ones. I hope you keep enjoying this series. Look out for the other couples I will be doing with this series.**

The morning light was torture to Kankuro, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the dream. He had been tossing and turning all night thinking about it and what it could mean. Did the dream mean he was gay? That he liked Kiba? But that was impossible, there was no way he could possibly like him. He's a guy, and Kiba's a guy. It didn't work like that. Kankuro had always, ALWAYS, been interested in girls. He'd never had even imagined him liking a boy.

_But Kiba's different. _A voice in Kankuro's head whispered. _He's the first person to approach you unafraid in a long time._

_He's a fool. _A different voice chimed in. _You could hurt him. You're D-Rank for crying out loud. If anything happens between you two there is a high possibility that you might hurt him._

Kankuro's stomach tightened at the through. Luckily he didn't have to think about it too much because his alarm went off, time to get ready for school. He got out of bed and quickly put on his school uniform, not bothering to button it up all the way or even putting the tie on correctly.

He then went to the bathroom to comb down his hair, only to have it ruffled again when Temari came in. "Good morning!" She was too cheerful for someone who had just woken up. "I had this awesome dream about the guy I'm stalking. He was proposing to me and I was about to say yes … when SOMEONE decided to wake me up." Now she was glaring at Kankuro and her voice was dripping with venom. "What was that all about anyway?"

Kankuro decided to avoid the question. "Who is this guy you're stalking?" He deflected.

Temari turned to the mirror putting up her hair in her usual style of 4 ponytails. "You don't know him. He's in Gaara's class, M-Rank."

It was then that Gaara walked into the small already cramped bathroom. "What about me?" He asked grabbing his toothbrush.

"Nothing about you, I was talking about the guy who I'm stalking." Temari said as she fixed her make-up.

Gaara was unimpressed. "I don't think such a guy exists."

"I agree with Gaara. If you were stalking someone you would have a shrine dedicated to him somewhere." Kankuro added.

"I'm not that kind of stalker!" Temari yelled, sounding slightly offended. When no one said anything she stormed out of the room.

Kankuro was done as well so he went and grabbed his backpack. "I'm leaving first!" He yelled as he opened the door. The walk to school was tedious. It gave Kankuro way too much time to thing. This was something he didn't really want to do right now. His mind kept back tracking to the dream he had. There was no way that would ever happen. He highly doubted that Kiba could make that kind of alluring face with a man. On top of that Kiba was a heartbreaker. "It's better not to get too involved. It means nothing."

Kankuro was at school at least a half an hour early. He scanned his D-Rank bracelet at the gate, this lets the Principal keep track of the D-Ranks. As soon as he was on the school he made his way to the fountain in front of the school.

Usually Kankuro went there to be alone, but he saw that he wasn't the only one at school early. Sitting on the fountain was a boy with spiky hair pulled up into a ponytail. He had black eyes and an emotionless face. If anything he looked fairly bored.

As Kankuro came closer to the fountain the boy stood up and looked at him. "Are you Kankuro Subaku?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, I'm Kiba's friend. I need to talk to you." He crossed his arms as he continued. "Kiba would never tell you this himself, but he's getting bullied, a lot. And as troublesome as it is for me to come and tell you, I feel you should know."

Kankuro's first instinct was to track down the guys picking on Kiba. "Who's doing this and why?" He asked Shikamaru.

"It's some S-Ranks in our class." Shikamaru looked up at a cloud. "And the reason they're picking on him is because of you."

The world seemed to stop for a moment as this sunk in. "What?" Kankuro asked dumbfounded.

"You're the reason he's getting picked on. The S-Ranks keep teasing him saying he's going over to the dark side and how soon he himself will be sent to be in D-Rank." Shikamaru looked back at Kankuro. "I'm not saying to stay away from him; all I'm saying is life would be a lot easier if you weren't around." Without another word he left, leaving Kankuro standing there, the feeling in his stomach coming back.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kankuro wasn't even sure if he had gone to any of his classes. At the end of it though, he found himself outside the public library. He went in and sure enough Kiba was waiting for him in the same room.

"Hiya!" Kiba said with a huge grin. "How was your day."

Without returning the welcome Kankuro blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me you were being picked on?"

Kiba looked taken aback. "Who told you?" He asked in a small voice.

Kankuro got angry. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you should have told me! Especially because I'm the reason for it!"

Kiba looked down at his feet. Kankuro had never seen him look more depressed. "I didn't want to tell you," he began. "Because I was worried that if you knew you wouldn't hang out with me anymore. This is the best part of my day; I didn't want to lose it."

For some reason Kankuro just couldn't stay mad at Kiba. "It's alright." He said with a sigh. He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I just don't want to see you get picked on. This is the best part of my day too; I don't want to lose it because some idiots are picking on you."

With a smile Kiba looked up a Kankuro. Kankuro had the uncontrollable desire to kiss him then. Instead he took his hand off his shoulder and sat down in his usual manner of feet up on the table leaning back. Kiba looked down at him. "Yesterday you wanted to know who I liked." He said as he sat in his own seat across from Kankuro. "Do you still want to know?"

The knot was back in Kankuro's stomach. "Not really." He said as nonchalantly as he could. "It's not that big of deal for me." He looked at Kiba who for some reason seemed slightly sad. "Alright, if you really want to tell me you can." The knot grew more painful. He was sure that if he heard the person's name he was going to go kill them.

"The person I like," Kiba said slowly. "Is you Kanky-senpai."

Kankuro's feet hit the floor and he sat up straight. "Say again?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that wasn't a dream.

"I like you senpai, I have for a while now. It's why I asked you to be my tutor so I could get to know you better." Kiba wasn't looking at him, but Kankuro was staring intently at him.

"Oh man," Kankuro said rubbing his forehead. Part of him was really happy and the other part of his was horrified. Unfortunately it was the latter emotion that was winning. "You have really bad taste." He reached across the table and lifted Kiba's head up by his chin. "Listen, forget about me. I'm D-Rank, dangerous. I could hurt you really bad if I wanted. I'm not a good guy to get in a relationship with."

Nothing Kankuro was saying seemed to get to Kiba, who had a sad puppy-dog look in his eyes. Kankuro sighed and stood up. "I have to go. This will be the last time us meeting like this."

"No!" Kiba barked. It was the first time Kankuro had heard Kiba yell, so he was stunned for a few minutes. It was just enough time for Kiba to come around the table and grab Kankuro's shirt. He pulled him down and kissed him.

A mixture of emotions whirled inside Kankuro. Mostly he wanted to push him against that wall like he would do in his dream. But another part wanted to get him off him. They found a good middle ground of him kissing Kiba back.

It wasn't a long kiss, Kiba seemed inexperienced with it and Kankuro wasn't much better, but it felt good. Kankuro was the one who ended it. He took Kiba's hands and pried them off his shirt. Then he took a step back. "I'm not good for you Kiba," he said in what he hoped was a strong voice. "You need to find someone else."

Half-way home, Kankuro started to cry.


	5. Knowledge on the Roof

**Whoo! Thanks for my first two reviews and yet another follower! I will keep writing this story; it's one of my favorite parings in all of Naruto! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The next day when Kankuro woke up he felt just as crummy as he did the day before. He almost considered no going to school at all, but because he's a D-Rank someone would come check on him and he didn't feel up to that. Better going to school and hiding on the roof than having people check on him.

Slowly he got dressed, as he did he kept flashing back to the other day. Kiba had confessed to him. He told him he liked him. Not only that but they kissed. Thinking about it, Kankuro lifted his fingers to his lips. Then coming out of the trance he pulled this jacket on. "That was the first and last kiss." He confirmed to himself. "It's never going to happen again." That thought made his heart sore.

He left for school before either Temari or Gaara were awake. It didn't feel that early, but the clock said that he was half an hour early. Without caring Kankuro started on his way to school.

The walk there was long and monotonous. After he scanned his bracelet Kankuro headed straight to the roof. He ignored anyone who tried to talk to him and as soon as he was on the roof he just sat down and waited.

Kankuro heard the bell for class to start, a while later he heard the bell to switch classes. He had no desire to go to any of his classes today. D-Rank class didn't matter much; he didn't do anything in that class anyway. But he had to go to it. That wasn't for a ways off.

Finally the lunch bell rang. Kankuro thought about going down for lunch, but he didn't really feel like he could keep anything down. Suddenly the door to the roof opened. He looked over but it was only Temari. "Thought I'd find you up here." She said joining him against his wall. She didn't sit down, she only used the wall to prop up against. "That Kiba boy is looking for you again."

Kankuro just made a grunting sound, so she knew that he heard her. Without saying another word Temari pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "Since when do you smoke?" Kankuro asked looking up at her.

Temari took a puff. "I saw the guy that I'm stalking smoking, so I thought I'd try it out." She took another puff and coughed. "Although it might not be for me."

Staring up at her Kankuro cocked an eyebrow. "Who is this guy you're stalking anyway? You keep mentioning him but you never mention his name."

With a shrug Temari took another puff. "And I never will mention his name. That's my secret. But besides that," she put out the half smoked cigarette. "What's up with you little brother? You seem down." She looked down at him with real concern in her face.

If it wasn't for that concern he probably would have told her some lie. But because she seemed genuinely concerned Kankuro would tell her some of it. "What would you do if you liked someone?"

Temari didn't look very shocked. "Me personally? I thought we already covered that. I stalk him till I have enough dirt on him then I blackmail them into dating me." She slid down the wall and sat next to him. "But that only works about 60% of the time."

"Aren't you," Kankuro started then stopped. "Aren't you worried you might hurt them?"

Temari stared straight ahead for a moment. "Nah, if I do it right no one gets hurt."

With a sigh Kankuro tried again. "I don't mean with the stalking and the blackmail. I mean because we're D-Rank. We could seriously hurt someone. What if we hurt the person we like?"

Temari stared at Kankuro for a moment. "Did you and that Kiba kid break up?" She asked. "Is that why you're all depressed?"

A little shocked that Temari had guessed it Kankuro didn't answer for a moment. "We weren't dating." He said lifting his knees up and resting his arms and face on them. "So we can't have broken up."

Temari seemed not to have heard him. "If that kid broke your heart I'm going to break his neck!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Kankuro yelled. "Our first instincts as D-Ranks are to hurt or kill. How is that healthy in a relationship?"

Temari stood up and walked to the chain link fence that kept students from jumping to their deaths. Once there she beckoned Kankuro over to her. Without knowing what she was doing Kankuro walked over to her. She pointed down into the yard and Kankuro looked down. Below them he saw Kiba surrounded by his friends. Kankuro saw Shikamaru sitting next to him with his hand on his shoulder. Anger welled up inside him. "Get your hand off of him." Kankuro growled under his breath.

With a sad look on her face, Temari put her hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "If you care about the person enough, you'll never hurt him."

Kankuro wasn't so sure about it. Even now he wanted to do bad things to Kiba. He wanted to bind him up and have his way with him. That wasn't a normal thought, was it? Instead of asking Temari he just kept looking down at Kiba. He looked like he was having fun with his friends. But at the same time he seemed to be really sad. Was that because of him?

It was then that the bell rang. "Well," Temari said looking down once more. "We should get to class."

"Yeah," Kankuro agreed. They made their way off the roof and down to class.

After school Kankuro was still feeling gloomy. Temari and Gaara had remedial classes, so he had to walk home alone. It wasn't normally a big deal, except this time he had all these thoughts running through his head. He like Kiba, there was no denying that. But he had to keep away from him. He could hurt him if things got too intense. That's just the way it had to be.

When Kankuro looked up next he was surprised to see himself in front of the public library. He had unconsciously walked there as he had thought about Kiba. "Kanky-sempai," speak of the devil.

Kankuro turned around quickly to see Kiba staring at him; like he wasn't really sure it was him. Then his face broke into a smile. "I was hoping you'd come today. I know my confession yesterday came as a shock. I'm just hoping I can explain it better."

Taking a step back Kankuro was getting ready to retreat. "You don't have to explain it to me. I'm not a monster. I know what liking someone is."

Kiba looked taken aback. "T-that's not what I …"

Kankuro cut him off. "Or maybe you're right. Maybe I am a monster. So you better stay away from me or I'll eat you up."

"I want you to eat me!" Kiba announced. Everything froze for a moment as they both felt what had just been said, sink in. Kiba put his face in his hands. Kankuro on the other hand actually approached Kiba. He was close enough that he could touch him.

In Kankuro's head all he could think about was kissing Kiba, but he suppressed the feeling and looked down at the boy. "You don't want me to eat you. It wouldn't be pretty. I'm a D-Rank, I'm dangerous. I'm trying to protect you from myself. Please, stay away from me, okay? If you don't …" He trailed off. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure he should say it.

Kankuro turned and walked away.

_Kiba … Leave Me Alone … Because I love you._


	6. Dancing in the Cafeteria

**Yay! More reviews! You guys know how to just stroke my ego enough to get more writing out of me. I hope you all like this chapter just as much as the last!**

A week later, Kankuro was still in a gloomy mood. He hadn't talked to Kiba since that night at the library and barely saw him at school. It was horrible. He hated it. And he was ready to snap. He was sitting alone at the D-Rank table pushing today's special, mac and cheese, around on his plate.

His mood was getting steadily worse as he tried to get a bit of the food onto his fork. Suddenly there was a guy standing in front of Kankuro. He looked up to see that it was some S-Rank from Tamari's year. Uninterested he looked back down at his plate. "Hey D-Rank, why don't you look at a person when they're talking to you?!"

Kankuro didn't look up. "We're not talking and you aren't a person." He said simply as he still chased around the mac and cheese with his fork.

"Well I'm trying to talk to you." He leaned on the table so he could look into Kankuro's face. "So I hear that you're a real nice guy. Is it true? Are you the pansy in the D-Rank class?"

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that question." Kankuro said still not looking up.

The S-Rank laughed. "So you're saying that P-Rank student was lying?" Kankuro's heart clenched. "He was going on about how nice you were, how we just didn't understand." The S-Rank laughed again. "What a lame guy." Kankuro looked up glaring at the guy. "How stupid could he be trying to make a rumor about a D-Rank?"

Kankuro couldn't take it anymore. "You wanna talk bad about me? You wanna talk bad about Kiba?" He flung his arms up and attached his magic strings to the S-Rank. "You're no more than a puppet to me." Kankuro made the boy fly over the heads of the other students getting their attention. Then he made him get up on a table and do a very complicated dance. The boy started crying, and Kankuro was smiling.

That smile faded however as Kankuro looked at a crowd of onlooker and saw Kiba. His hand was up to his mouth as he looked on in horror. Suddenly appalled with himself Kankuro flung the guy backwards as he rushed from the room. No one tried to stop him, no one but, "Kanky-sempai!"

The sound of Kiba's voice just made Kankuro run faster. But Kiba was faster. Kiba grabbed onto Kankuro's jacket and forced him to stop. "Kanky-sempai, what was all that? What happened?" Suddenly there were people in the hallway. "Come with me." Kiba said dragging Kankuro with him.

For the life of him, Kankuro didn't understand why he didn't just pull away. He didn't have to follow Kiba, he didn't want to follow Kiba, and yet he was. "Where are you taking me?" Kankuro asked as they passed by several doors.

"To your place," Kiba responded mysteriously. "To where it all started." It was then that Kankuro realized where they were going.

It wasn't long before they were both on the roof. Kiba flung Kankuro onto the pavement and leaned against the only exit. Kankuro righted himself and looked over at Kiba. "What do you want!?" He yelled. "Why do you always come to me?!" He kicked the ground. "Didn't you see what I did? I'm dangerous! I can hurt you!"

"But you won't." Kiba said simply.

Kankuro looked over at him. He had a feeling like what he said was true, but he didn't want to test it. Instead of commenting on that, Kankuro looked around the roof. "What do you mean this is all where it started?"

Kiba looked at Kankuro, their eyes locked. "You wouldn't remember this, but a month before I asked you to be my tutor I met you up here." He took a breath and looked over where Kankuro usually sat. "I came up here to get away from class. And there you were, just sitting there playing with your doll." Self-consciously, Kankuro touched the pocket that had his sock doll in it. "You looked so content, and I fell in love with you immediately. You chased me off the roof when you saw there was someone else there. I wanted to know more about you but I couldn't find anything. So I decided to approach you."

Kankuro couldn't take his eyes off of Kiba. This story was amazing; Kiba had liked him for such a long time. "Why me?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba looked down then back up to meet his eyes. "Because it always had to be you."

It was then that the bell rang. Kiba turned quickly to Kankuro. "Meet me behind the gym after school."

Kankuro tried to shake him off. "I'll probably have detention after my stunt in the cafeteria." It wasn't a lie but he hoped it got Kiba off his back.

"I'll be waiting." Was all Kiba said as he left. "We'll finish it there."

Kankuro stood on the roof for a little while longer. What did that mean? Finish what there? Behind the gym was a spot that was used as a place to confess your love to someone. Was that what he was going to do?

**I'll leave it there for now. :-)**


	7. Broken and Fixed

** Warning to the People: I actually did mean for Kiba to still be a little cocky. I want to remain true to their normal characters while still twisting them for my own enjoyment. I'm so glad you like the story so far. I hope you keep reading it and the rest of the Magical Naruto Series. That's right there will be more!**

D-Rank class seemed to go by much slower than normal. Today they were learning how to invade people's dreams. It was boring and Kankuro couldn't even imagine when he would ever need to use it. All he wanted to do was get out of here and get to behind the gym. What did Kiba want to meet back there for anyway? Usually people go there to confess their love, but Kiba had already done that at the library. So why now?

After class was over Kankuro still had detention. He went to the room where the head of disciplinary staff was. He didn't bother knocking on the door he just went in. "Hey Asuma-sensei, I'm here for my punishment."

Asuma looked up from a stack of papers with a disapproving look. "I haven't seen you in here for a while. You're siblings are in here at least twice a month, but I thought you were different." Kankuro shrugged. "Well I have you signed up for cleaning the bathrooms in the south hall. And I want to see those toilets shine!"

So off he went to the bathrooms. It wasn't till then that he realized her could see the Gym from those bathrooms. He took a quick peak to see if he could see Kiba. However he couldn't see the back of the gym which was probably where Kiba was waiting.

Cleaning the bathrooms went quicker than the class had. He was finished with time to spare. It was a bathroom that hardly anyone used so it wasn't difficult to clean. Kankuro went back to Asuma to tell him he was finished. "Alright," Asuma said without looking up from his own work. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kankuro left and was headed for the gym. He was nervous as he walked there, nervous about what Kiba wanted to talk about. He was a little excited as well.

However when he turned the corner to the back of the gym, he froze and his heart stopped. Kiba was most defiantly there. But so was a blonde girl. She was pretty, with long hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing purple. Kankuro was about to interrupt when he heard Kiba say something. "I love you."

The whole world froze and then shattered. Kiba loved this girl? Kankuro took a couple of steps back and knocked into some garbage cans. Kiba turned around and saw Kankuro there. "Kanky-sempai, I though you would take more time."

Angry, Kankuro answered. "Well sorry to disappoint you. I didn't mean to ruin your little love fest. I'll be going now." Without another word Kankuro turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could, he wanted to get away from that situation so badly.

As Kankuro ran thoughts swarmed him head. _Kiba loves that girl. But he told me he likes ME. So why this all of a sudden? Maybe that was his way of telling me it was all a joke. That it was all over._ As these thoughts rushed around his head Kankuro was shocked to feel tears running down his face.

He wiped them away and as he did he heard something behind him. He turned around to see a huge dog running towards him. Kankuro knew that he couldn't out run the dog, but he tried anyway. He got another 20 feet before the dog blocked his way and in mid bound turned back into Kiba.

"Kanky-senpai, let me explain." He started taking Kankuro by the shoulders.

Kankuro was still pissed. "Explain what? That girl was cute? I hope you have a great time with her."

"That's not what it's like." Kiba barked, looking a little irritated. "I was nervous about telling you so she helped me by me practicing on her."

The world slowed down again. "What?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't love her. I love you. I have only ever loved you." Kiba looked deep into Kankuro's eyes and he could tell he was telling the truth.

A new emotion started to well up inside of Kankuro. "Take it back."

Kiba looked confused. "Take what back?"

The emotion was getting stronger. "Take back that you love me."

Kiba looked shocked. "I won't! I love you Kanky-sempai!"

The emotion was boiling over. "Then I'm not responsible for what happens next." In one motion Kankuro grabbed Kiba by the waist and pulled him close to him. Roughly he put his lips on Kiba's, kissing his deeply until he was drunk. He broke the kiss only to go down to his neck, kissing, licking, and biting different areas.

"K-Kanky- sempai," Kiba whined. "We can't do this at school."

But Kiba was too fired up to stop. "Then let's take thing to my room." And with Kiba in hand Kankuro teleported them to his room in a flash of puppet strings.

**Leaving it there just to mess with you all. Next chapter is the sex scene so be ready for that.**


	8. You Own Me 20 Bucks

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews I' glad you all like the story so far. However this might be the last chapter of this one. I'm not 100% sure yet. But there will be more in the Magical Naruto Series. I have so many pairings in store! Well, hope you like this chapter. It's the sex one so if you don't like sex just skip this chapter.**

There was a small pop as Kiba and Kankuro appeared in a flower of magic wires. As soon as they were there, Kankuro went to lock the door. Temari wasn't in the room but that didn't mean she wasn't in the house.

"Where are we?" Kiba asked, looking around the room. It wasn't clean but it was livable. People could just step over the dirty clothes.

"My room," Kankuro answered as he crossed the room to close the blinds.

Kiba wandered over to the bed. "S-So this is your b-bed?" He asked seeming a little nervous.

Suddenly Kankuro was right behind him. "Why don't you sit down?" He asked in a deep voice. Goosebumps rose all over Kiba's body. But he sat down. Kiba looked up at Kankuro who had a look in his eye. It was one that he had never seen before. "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable?" Kankuro said. "Here, let me help you."

He shot the magic strings out to take control of Kiba's hands. Slowly he made him take off his jacket; once it was off he threw it to the ground. "Now the shirt," Kankuro purred moving Kiba's hands to unbutton his shirt. Kiba looked embarrassed but he didn't say anything.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned Kankuro moved Kiba's hands up to his nipples. Slowly he made himself stroke them and give them a tweak. Kiba let out a soft moan. Kankuro himself was getting excited. He could feel himself growing hard. He wondered if Kiba was feeling the same. "Are you getting turned on?" He asked in his husky voice.

Kiba nodded but didn't say anything. "Well let's see then." Kankuro used his power over his hands to reach down and undo his pants. When his penis came out it was a little bigger than Kankuro had imagined. "Does this feel good?" He asked as he made Kiba stroke himself.

"No!" Kiba said he was a little breathless. Kankuro was taken aback. He thought that surly it would feel good. "I want you to do it." Kiba explained.

With a smile Kankuro moved over to the bed and began slowly stroking Kiba's member. "Is that better?" He asked playfully. Kiba nodded and Kankuro could tell he was stifling a moan. With a smirk Kankuro got on his knees in front of Kiba.

Kiba looked down at him. "What are you doing?"He asked nervously.

"Making you feel good." Kankuro responded. And with that he put Kiba's member into his mouth. It was immediately greeted by the sweet sound of Kiba moaning. Taking that as a good sign Kankuro kept going. He would suck slightly and in spurts while moving up and down that shaft.

Kiba was going crazy. He could no longer hold back his moans of pleasure and was letting them tumble from his lips. This of course was making Kankuro hot as well. He continued his motions and before long Kiba came. Kankuro swallowed the load, it was slightly bitter. He wiped the leftovers off of his chin.

Kiba fell backwards onto the bed, exhausted. Kankuro pulled Kiba's pants the rest of the way down, ever took off his socks and shoes. Then he loomed over him as he took off his own pants and such. "Turn over." He commanded Kiba.

Only too happy to obey, Kiba turned onto his stomach. "We need to get you ready." Kankuro went to Temari's bedside table and took out some lilac lotion that she had. Putting some on his fingers Kankuro inserted his fingers into Kiba's anus. Kiba cried out in pain, but quieted down. "I'm sorry," Kankuro said.

"Its fine," Kiba said through clenched teeth. "As long as it's Kanky-sempai I don't mind."

This drove Kankuro crazy. With Kiba all lubed up, he got in position. Slowly he inserted himself into Kiba, who made a loud moan in the process. Once he was all the way in he began slow tentative thrusts. Before long though Kankuro couldn't contain himself anymore and began going faster. Kiba let out moans of pleasure as Kankuro went faster and faster.

"Turn around." Kankuro ordered, sliding out of him as he did. "I want to see your face." As instructed Kiba turned over and moved so he was laying normally on the bed. Kankuro through off his jacket and shirt and positioned himself, lifting Kiba's legs up so that he could easily enter him.

Kankuro pressed against Kiba and began to slowly thrust into him. The face that Kiba was making made him even hornier. While still thrusting Kankuro leaned down and kissed Kiba on the nose. Kiba looked startled but then reached up for a kill on the lips.

Still locking lips Kankuro pulled Kiba up so that he was sitting on top of him as he thrust upwards. The feeling of it was so good that Kankuro never wanted it to stop. It was then that the door opened.

"Sorry," Temari said as she snuck into the room. "Just needed to get my notebook." She went to her bed and grabbed said notebook. Then she turned around. "Nice." She said looking at Kiba.

Kankuro was mortified. He began to blush. Kiba on the other hand seemed to have no problem with it. "Thanks," he said as if nothing was happening. "I work out."

Temari raised her eyebrows and smiled at Kankuro. "I'm pretty sure I locked that door." Kankuro growled at his sister.

"Oh you did. But a simple lock is no match for a Wind Mage." With that she headed to the door. "I'll let you two finish now." She closed the door behind her but that wasn't enough to block them two from hearing her shout, "Hey Gaara! He's gay! You owe me 20 bucks!"

Kankuro sighed and put his head on his partners shoulder. "Sorry about that. My family is crazy."

Kiba shrugged. "I'm just sorry that you went soft."

"It can't be helped." Kankuro pushed Kiba onto the bed and lay down next to him. "Maybe next time."

With a blush Kiba cuddled up next to Kankuro. "There's going to be a next time?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course," Kankuro said wrapping his arm around Kiba. "As long as you want to. I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" He looked down worried at Kiba.

Shaking his head, Kiba replied, "No you were fine."

"Good." Kankuro stated. "You're very important to me. I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly Kiba sat up and looked down at Kankuro. "I love you." He tested.

Kankuro looked up at him a little confused. "I love you too." Kiba smiled at that and threw his arms around Kankuro's neck.

"We're going out right?" Kiba asked.

"Of course we are." Kankuro gasped after the attack on his airway.

Kiba beamed. "So I can call you my boyfriend?"

With a small chuckle Kankuro answered. "You can call me whatever you like."

"So I can still call you Kanky?"


	9. Kiba Kissed Kankuro

**Thanks to my loyal readers ((And Warning to the People)) here is Chapter 9. There may be more Chapters to come, but I will also be working on my SasuNaru version of this at the same time. Well … Here you go.**

Kankuro woke up to an empty bed. He had walked Kiba home last night so he wasn't sure what he was expecting. Slowly and cautiously he got out of bed and quickly dressed. He looked over at Temari's bed to see her sleeping peacefully. She muttered something about pineapples as she rolled over.

Having gotten dressed in his school uniform without waking his sister, Kankuro then proceeded to sneak out of the house. This would have been perfect except that Gaara was sitting in the living room. He was reading a book and looked like he had been up all night doing so. He only looked up from his book when Kankuro entered the room. "Where are you going so early?" He enquired.

"I-I'm going to pick Kiba up and walk to school with him." Kankuro muttered although he knew that Gaara had heard him.

He was waiting for the backlash, for his brother to make some joke about him being gay, but it never came. All he said was, "Have fun with that," and went back to his book.

Kankuro was stunned. "Aren't you going to make fun of me?" He asked.

"Why should I," Gaara asked turning the page. "I don't care if you're gay or straight. Love is love. If you found it with Kiba, then good for you." Kankuro actually smiled at that. "If you want to boink a dude that's your business. Even if the whole neighborhood could hear it."

Kankuro was expecting something like that. "See you at school," he said as he passed through the living room and to the door.

Once outside Kankuro jogged to Kiba's house. It was only half a mile away, but he didn't want to be late. Once there he stood out by the gate, not sure what to do. It didn't matter because Kiba came out shortly afterwards. "Hi-ya" He said as he bounded up to Kankuro. "You know you could have knocked."

"I wasn't sure if I would be disturbing anyone." Kankuro explained. Kiba smiled and reached up for a kiss. Kankuro backed away.

"What's the matter? Shy?" Kiba joked.

Kankuro looked around the block. "Should we really be doing this where people can see?"

With a smirk Kiba answered. "Well we did stuff the other day that became pretty public."

That reminded Kankuro. "How's your body?" He asked with real concern. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

Kiba shrugged. "I'm a little sore. It hurts to sit down. But nothing I can't handle." Kankuro looked down. "And don't you dare say we're not doing it again because otherwise I'll just do it to you. And I probably wouldn't be as gentle as you."

With a small smirk Kankuro turned. "We should get going. Don't want to be late." Kiba nodded and they started to walk towards the school.

Along the way Kiba reached out and took Kankuro's hand, intertwining their fingers. His first instinct was to pull away, but Kankuro stopped himself and instead squeezed his hand a little. "You're going to have to go slow with me." He said to Kiba. "I'm not really used to being touched." Kiba laughed at that and squeezed his hand back.

They were nearly on school grounds now. Kankuro looked down at their interlocked hands. "Are you sure you want to be so … open about this?" He asked nervously. In response Kiba gripped onto Kankuro's hand. The message was obvious. "Okay as long as you're sure."

As they entered the school yard several people stared and pointed. Kankuro was used to people looking away when they saw him. Pretend that he didn't exist. Now they were openly gawking at him. Kankuro tried to pull his hand away but Kiba was having none of that. He only gripped his hand tighter so that it hurt a little. "Let's go sit by the fountain." Kiba suggested. "We still have a little time before classes."

"Yeah that sounds good." _Anything to get away from the rubber neckers._ Kankuro thought to himself. However even sitting at the fountain they were getting a lot of attention. Kankuro began tapping his foot and looking around.

Kiba could tell that Kankuro was having a hard time. But hard times were broken with tough love. He took Kanuro's face in his hands and turned him to look at him. "Kanky, don't worry about what other people think. I'm who's most important to you right? So you should only think about me." With that said, Kiba kissed Kankuro.

God, how Kankuro loved the feeling of kissing Kiba. But he could still hear the echo of many voices whispering about them. Kankuro tried not to care; he pulled Kiba closer to him putting his arms around him.

The only stopped kissing when the bell sounded for everyone to get to classes. Kiba smiled at Kankuro. "See you at lunch?" Kankuro nodded and then kissed Kiba in farewell. This seemed to make Kiba happy. And if Kiba was happy, Kankuro was happy.

That happiness didn't last long. Lunch went great. There was more kissing and a little cuddling. It was great. But D-Rank class sucked.

When Kankuro entered the room the only two in there were Itachi and Deidara. They seemed to be in deep conversation, but as soon as he sat down they were on him like flies. "Well look who it is. So Kankuro I hear you're keeping a pet." Itachi started off. "A little mutt dog if I hear correctly."

"Kiba is not a mutt." Kankuro growled.

"Oh, Kiba is it?" Itachi continued. "You named it and everything."

Kankuro was about to retort when Sasuke walked in. Itachi turned on him. "Hey bro. What do you think? Is Kankuro on the top or the bottom?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. He turned away from him and went to his seat before answering. "Whichever way they do it, it's defiantly doggy style. This got the whole room laughing.

The laughter was still echoing when Temari and Gaara came in. They took their normal seats next to Kankuro. "What's so funny?" Temari asked looking around.

"Kankuro's love life," Deidara said wiping tears from his eyes.

That was the worst thing he could have said. Temari's eyes narrowed as she turned around grabbed onto Deidara's balls and squeezed slightly. "What's so funny?" She asked again, this time with poison in her voice.

Deidara whimpered as he answered, "Nothing."

"You're damn right nothing is funny." Temari growled. She turned her head quickly to look at Itachi who put his hands up in surrender.

Temari turned back around in her seat. "I could have handled it on my own." Kankuro grumbled.

"I know you could have." Temari admitted. "But I wanted to feel how big Deidara was. Honestly I didn't think there was going to be anything to grab."


	10. Walking Home

**Gagawest: I … I just … Thank you. Thank you so much. I love reviews like that. This next chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Warning to the People: Thank you for being such a loyal reader of mine. I really appreciate that. You're my favorite reader.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of just fluff, but I need to get to a certain point in "I Just Want To See You Smile" before I can continue on with this one.**

Kankuro and Kiba had been dating about a week. They walked to school together and walked home together, but other than that they didn't do much. They hadn't been on any dates, they didn't spend lunch together, and they hadn't had sex since that last time. It was starting to bum Kiba out.

One day as they walked home together, hand in hand, Kankuro noticed that Kiba was down. "What's the matter?" He asked squeezing his hand a bit. Kiba continued to look down at the sidewalk. Suddenly he turned to Kankuro with a smile. "Do you want to hang out at my place for a bit? My parents aren't home."

Shocked a little bit, Kankuro nodded. "Yeah sure, sounds fun." This made Kiba's smile widen as he started pulling him at a faster pace. They made it to his house in record time. Kiba pushed open the door and they went inside.

This was the first time Kankuro had been inside Kiba's house. It had a bigger living room than his place, and they had an upstairs. "I'll be right back." Kiba said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Take your time." Kankuro called to him. He didn't really feel that way. He wanted to be around Kiba all the time. He wanted to monopolize his time and not let him talk to anyone else. But more than anything he didn't want to scare Kiba away. So he let him have lunch with his friends and only saw him before and after school. If it were up to him Kiba would be locked in his closet so no one could see him.

A moment later Kiba came back down. He had changed out of his school uniform and was in a blue button up shirt and black leather pants. Kankuro drooled at it, immediately he envisioned ripping off that shirt and leaving love marks all over his bare skin. But he restrained himself and instead said, "You look nice."

Kiba smiled and popped his collar. "I know, right?" Then he looked seriously at Kankuro. "You can sit down if you would like."

With a smile Kankuro sat down on the big blue couch and put his bag on the floor next to him. "Thank you." He said looking up. Suddenly Kiba was standing right in front of him. How he wanted to pull him down and just kiss him.

The same thought seemed to be in Kiba's mind because right then he leaned down and kissed Kankuro on the lips. It was just a light kiss, but he wanted more. Reaching up Kankuro intertwined his fingers in Kiba's messed up brown hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Kankuro slipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth and was about to pull him down on the couch next to him, but Kiba was one step ahead of him. He straddled Kankuro and started kissing him passionately, letting his tongue play with Kankuro's.

Going crazy Kankuro moved the kiss slowly to Kiba's neck. Gently he began biting and nibbling, trying not to leave a bruise while still satisfying his hunger. Kiba moaned which only made the hunger grow. Reaching up Kankuro undid the first two buttons on his shirt and began kissing and biting the exposed skin.

Once again Kiba moaned and moved his hands up into Kankuro's hair encouraging him to continue. Which he did. Unable to stop himself he sucked on Kiba's skin just above the nipple, leaving a love mark. He then lowered himself to the nipple and began licking and toying with his nipple. Kiba moaned once again, but instead of this inflaming Kankuro it made him stop.

Breathing heavily Kankuro looked up into Kiba's face. "We have to stop." He panted. "If we continue I'm going to take you right here and now." He rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself."

Kiba put his hands on the side of Kankuro's head and lifted it so he could look in his eyes. "Silly Kanky, that's what I wanted." He kissed him passionately on the lips again and moved Kankuro's hand down to feel the boner that he had gotten.

Kankuro broke the kiss once more, this time to whisper an order in Kiba's ear. "Take off your pants." Immediately Kiba got up and began doing so. Kankuro unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down just far enough to release his throbbing member. Kiba stood there for a moment before climbing on.

They started slowly, Kiba would move down as Kankuro trusted up, his hand on Kiba's cock. As the movement got easier they went a little faster. Kiba would cry out in pleasure, Kankuro just continued to stare at his partners face. The faces he made and the looks he gave him were so addictive. He wanted to see them always. He tried to capture them in his head but a new look always took its place.

"I-I'm going to…" Kiba said between moans. Kankuro didn't want to hear it. With his free hand he pulled Kiba down for a kiss. But that was too much for both of them as they came together.

Afterwards they sat there panting. Kankuro put his head on Kiba's shoulder and he in turn put his head on him. "I love you." Kiba whispered.

Kankuro's heart skipped a beat. He sat up straight and looked into Kiba's eyes. Kiba looked worried, like he had said it too soon. "I love you too." Kankuro echoed looking lovingly at him. "So much." Kiba looked thrilled. He put his arms around Kankuro's neck and cut off his breathing for a while.

After the hug, Kankuro pulled Kiba's face down for a kiss. The first kiss after saying 'I love you'. And it tasted so sweet.


End file.
